


Begegnung auf dem Eis

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Blindfolds, Bottom Credence Barebone, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, GRADENCE - Freeform, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Self-Bondage, Smitten Original Percival Graves, iceskating, powerbottom!Credence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival beobachtet jeden Tag einen jungen Mann beim Eislaufen. Er fragt sich bereits, wie lange er noch in den Genuss kommen darf, als besagter junger Mann ihn entdeckt und konfrontiert.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Zusammentreffen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,   
> dies ist der Beitrag für den 21. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Oneshot.
> 
> Prompt: Eislaufen, Park, „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns küssen sollten.“ - „Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Gefühl?“  
> Stimmung: fluff (später smut)  
> Setting: Irgendwo vor dem 1. Film. Was wäre, wenn Percival Credence schon weit vorher kennengelernt hätte, aber nicht über Tina, sondern durch ein anderes Zusammentreffen?  
> Warnungen: keine

Er war eine feenhafte Erscheinung. Eine zierliche Gestalt, die ätherisch ihre Bahnen über den zugefrorenen See zog, als würde sie darüber schweben. Er vollführte Pirouetten und Sprünge, landete zielsicher auf seinen Füßen, als wäre er dafür geboren und bog sich zu den Klängen einer Melodie, die nur er zu hören vermochte, in anmutige Figuren. Seine langen Finger streckte er von sich, das Kinn hob er hinauf und die Brust bog er durch, während er dahinglitt. Ein Zauber lag in jeder Geste, jedem Augenaufschlag, jedem zielsicheren Absetzen seiner schlanken Füße auf dem Eis.

Percival beobachtete ihn von seinem Versteck hinter der Weide, die nah am Ufer des Sees stand.   
Er war vor einigen Tagen wegen einer beruflichen Sache hierhergekommen und hatte ihn zufällig laufen gesehen. Es hatte ihn so sehr in seinen Bann geschlagen, dass er wiedergekommen war, hoffend, dass er ihm erneut zusehen durfte. Das hübsche Geschöpf war zurückgekommen und am Tag darauf ebenfalls.   
Immer dann, wenn die Dämmerung über den Central Park hereinbrach, war Percival hier gewesen. Und im schwachen Licht der Stadt, das kaum bis hierher reichte, hatte er ihm beim Laufen zugesehen, bis es so dunkel war, dass man die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Dann war das Geschöpf verschwunden.   
Percival fragte sich nach jeder heimlichen Beobachtung, ob es tatsächlich ein Mensch war, dem er zusah. Es schien ihm beinahe zu unglaublich. Dieses Wesen verstand es, sich auf eine derart elegante und anmutige Weise zu strecken und zu biegen, so etwas hatte er noch bei keinem Menschen gesehen. Die Art, wie es seine Kreise drehte, in hypnotisierenden kleinen Drehungen und Wendungen, und dabei so vollkommen im Moment aufzugehen schien, wie in Trance.   
Percival wusste, dass es magische Geschöpfe gab, die Illusionen wie diese hervorrufen konnten. Aber er spürte keine Magie in der Nähe des Wesens.   
Das bedeutete nichts. Vielleicht war es einfach sehr gut darin, sich zu verstecken. 

Er bedauerte, dass es bereits dunkler wurde. Das Geschöpf schwebte an ihm vorbei übers Eis und er sah es immer weniger deutlich, während es den See entlangflog, so weit fort, dass es in der dunkler werdenden Dämmerung und dem Nebel, der sich über den Park gelegt hatte, verschwand.   
Percival seufzte. Die Zeit war wieder viel zu schnell vergangen.   
Sicher, etwas in ihm zog in Erwägung, es anzusprechen. Sich bemerkbar zu machen, anstatt sich seit Tagen wie ein Triebtäter hinter einer Weide zu verstecken.   
Aber etwas hatte ihn bisher zurückgehalten. Vielleicht die Vermutung, dass das, was er sah, zu schön war, um echt zu sein. Die Angst, dass es vorbei war, wenn er einschritt. Es wäre ein Jammer. Deshalb konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen.   
Und wenn es tatsächlich ein Mensch war, dann höchstwahrscheinlich ein NoMaj... Und von denen hielt man sich besser fern. Der Kontakt bereitete nur Probleme, beinhaltete Papierkram, Vergessenszauber und Rechtfertigungen. Darauf konnte Percival gut verzichten.   
Er wandte sich von dem See ab, weil das Wesen nicht zurückkam und bereitete sich bereits mental darauf vor, morgen Nachmittag wiederzukommen.   
Als er sich herumdrehte, bemerkte er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Es erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er zusammenzuckte, zurücksprang und einen magischen Schild zwischen sie beschwor, der ihn in einem bläulichen Halbkreis verdeckte.   
“H-hi”, sagte der junge Mann, der ihm gegenüberstand und seine Augen wanderten voll Verwunderung und Faszination über den Schild. “Wow”, hauchte er und schaute zu Percival zurück. “Wie haben Sie das gemacht?”  
Percival atmete tief durch und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Er ließ den Schild verschwinden. Sein Gegenüber hatte starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Wesen, das er beobachtet hatte. Er antwortete nicht, weil ihm auf die Schnelle keine NoMaj-gerechte Antwort einfiel. Innerlich verfluchte Percival sich. Er hatte doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen!  
“Eine neue Erfindung”, murmelte er schließlich und hoffte, dass der NoMaj sich damit zufriedengeben würde. Die meisten Lichter konnte man ihnen damit glaubhaft erklären, ohne, dass sie skeptisch wurden.   
Der junge Mann schien es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er nickte langsam.   
“Sie beobachten mich”, sagte er und trat auf ihn zu. Er warf Percival einen unsicheren Blick zu.   
“Das ist richtig”, antwortete Percival mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich. Es abzustreiten, führte zu nichts. Mit wachsender Nervosität beobachtete er, wie der NoMaj immer näherkam, bis nur noch eine Handbreit Platz zwischen ihnen war.   
Der junge Mann warf ihm von unten einen Blick zu. “Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?”, fragte er mit melodischer Stimme, die zu seiner anmutigen Erscheinung passte.   
“Sehr”, antwortete er mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich.  
Das schien seinem Gegenüber zu gefallen. Er schenkte Percival ein schüchternes Lächeln. “Wie heißen Sie?”, fragte er.  
“Per-Percival Graves”, sagte Percival wortkarg und bemerkte, dass er stammelte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wurde selten so... bedrängt war nicht das richtige Wort. Zumal er es gewesen war, der sich zu nah herangewagt hatte. Aber nun derjenige zu sein, der im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand, war unerwartet.  
“Mr. Graves”, wiederholte der junge Mann mit einem hinreißenden Augenaufschlag, mit dem er Percival einmal mehr um den Finger wickelte. Einen Moment fragte sich Percival, ob er Veelablut in den Adern hatte. “Sind Sie jemand, vor dem man sich lieber fernhalten sollte?”  
Percival räusperte sich. “Vermutlich”, gestand er mit einem schwachen Nicken ein. NoMajs sollten sich tatsächlich von ihm fernhalten. Er vermutete, dass das ausreichte, damit das hübsche Ding sich von ihm abwand.   
Stattdessen kicherte der junge Mann. “Sind Sie gefährlich?”, hakte er nach und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten in der Dunkelheit, als würde ihn die Vorstellung vielmehr faszinieren, als ihm Angst zu machen.   
“I-in gewisser Weise”, gab Percival zu. Dem einen oder anderen konnte er durchaus gefährlich werden.   
Der junge Mann kicherte erneut. “Sie wirken nicht gefährlich”, stellte er schmunzelnd fest.  
“Man sollte nicht auf das vertrauen, was man an der Oberfläche findet”, erwiderte Percival ruhig.  
Seine Worte schienen etwas hervorzurufen. Sein Gegenüber nickte und sein Lächeln wurde verschmitzt. “In der Tat”, sagte er leise. Es klang wie ein Schnurren.   
Percival zuckte nicht zurück, obwohl ihm danach war. Für einen kurzen Moment, als er in die glitzernden Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er gemeint, etwas darin zu sehen. Etwas bedrohliches. Ein kurzes Gefühl heftiger Magie hatte diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde begleitet, doch es war so schnell verschwunden, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich geschehen war.   
“Sie sind interessant”, stellte der Junge fest und kam noch näher, bis sich ihre Mäntel gegeneinanderdrückten.   
“Vielen Dank”, antwortete Percival mit kratziger Stimme und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm der Weide. Über die plötzliche Nähe vergaß er den seltsamen Augenblick von eben.   
Denn der junge Mann schob den Kopf vor und raunte ihm zu: “Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns küssen sollten.”  
Percival schluckte. “Ist-ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Gefühl?”, fragte er atemlos.  
Das Lächeln des jungen Mannes glomm verführerisch in der Dunkelheit, während er sacht die Hände auf Percivals Brust legte. “Was meinen Sie, Mr. Graves?”, flüsterte er verführerisch.   
Percival wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, die Gründe aufzuzählen, die dagegen sprachen: Einen NoMaj zu küssen, einen völlig Fremden zu küssen, einen Jungen zu küssen, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt schon volljährig war... Nun, er wirkte, als wäre er um die zwanzig, aber die jungen Leute heutzutage waren schon so schnell reif, wer konnte das genau sagen?  
Percivals Gedanken verloren sich irgendwo, verstrickten sich ineinander und stolperten. Percival hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Seine Sorgen wurden überwältigt von dem faszinierten Blick, mit dem der junge Mann ihn ansah und den vollen Lippen, die den seinen näher kamen. Merlin, er wollte ihn küssen. Und wenn er es schon anbot... was war gegen einen kleinen Kuss einzuwenden? Niemand musste es erfahren.   
Percival legte dem jungen Mann ehrfürchtig eine Hand auf die Wange und sein Herz schmolz ein Stück, als sich das hübsche Gesicht in seine Berührung schmiegte und dann erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufschaute. Er musste einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte. Er hatte sie schon nicht mehr gehabt, als er den Jungen zum ersten Mal hatte laufen sehen. Seit er in seinem Bann stand, war er hoffnungslos verloren. Also beugte er sich vor und fühlte, wie der Atem des jungen Mannes warm und lockend sein Gesicht streichelte, ehe er den Mund auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen legte, die ihn erfreut willkommen hießen.   
Der junge Mann schmeckte wie er lief: Verführerisch, zart und anmutig.  
Percival bemerkte, dass die süße Versuchung ihn scheinbar unauffällig um den Finger wickelte, doch als er sich lösen wollte, machte sie es ihm so schwer, dass er es nicht konnte. Er vertiefte den Kuss – offensichtlich sehr zur Freude des Geküssten - legte ihm eine Hand in den unteren Rücken und drückte ihn näher. Schlanke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und als Percival den jungen Mann nach hinten bog, sank dieser elegant und sich ergebend in seine Arme.   
So süß und unschuldig, wie dieser Kuss begonnen hatte, so verrucht wurde er. Percival spürte seinen Hunger wachsen und eine Gier bemächtigte sich seiner, die er bis eben nicht gefühlt hatte. Er wurde ungeduldig, aber es wäre vermessen, den Jungen zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Bevor er sich also ganz vergessen konnte, löste er mit aller Beherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, den Kuss und schaute den Fremden an. “Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?”, fragte er mit rauer Stimme, sich an seine gute Erziehung erinnernd.  
Sein Gegenüber kicherte. Ihn schien dieser Vorschlag zu amüsieren. “Gern”, sagte er.   
Dann löste er die Arme von Percivals Nacken und trat einen Schritt zurück. “Wollen wir?”, fragte er.   
Percival nickte. Er ahnte, dass das, was er tat, nicht seine beste Entscheidung war. Aber für einen kurzen Moment war ihm das egal.   
Und er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass er den Jungen würde obliviieren müssen, sobald die Nacht vorbei war. Die Schwermut, die bei diesem Gedanken mitschwang, schob er ebenso eilig von sich. Er wollte es wenigstens genießen - wenn es schon nicht von langer Dauer war.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence (so hieß das hübsche Ding, das Percival im Park aufgegabelt hatte) ist überaus gewillt gewesen, Percival nach Hause zu begleiten. Sie hatten etwas in einem Restaurant gegessen, waren dann mit der U-Bahn zu seiner Wohnung gefahren und er hatte Credence eingelassen.   
Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte Percival sich gefragt, ob er sich zu viel erhofft hatte und ob Credence es lieber hatte langsam angehen wollen.   
Doch wenige Minuten später hatte er sich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett liegend wiedergefunden, die Handgelenke von zarten Fingern umfasst und ein angenehmes Gewicht auf seinem Becken sitzend.   
Im schwachen Licht der Kerzen, die Percival per Hand angezündet hatte, konnte er den Jungen verrucht lächeln sehen. Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.   
“Und was hast du jetzt vor?”, fragte er Credence schmunzelnd.   
Es war selten, dass jemand ihm die Dominanz raubte, doch er konnte es Credence nicht verübeln. Dafür war der Anblick von hier unten zu atemberaubend.   
“Wonach sieht es denn aus?”, schnurrte Credence und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, wobei er mit dem Hintern lasziv über Percivals Schritt strich. “Ich hatte an Sex gedacht”, raunte er ihm verheißungsvoll ins Ohr.   
Percival holte zitternd Luft. Er fühlte sich alt, weil der Junge so viel unerschrockene Energie zu haben schien und ihn damit von den Füßen fegte. Dass man ihm die Zügel derart aus der Hand nahm, war er nicht gewohnt. Dennoch nickte er, weil er spürte, wie sehr es ihn erregte, dass Credence ihn offensichtlich ebenso sehr wollte.   
Für seine Zustimmung wurde Percival mit einem hungrigen Kuss belohnt, der viel Zunge enthielt und von einem steten Reiben über seinen Schritt begleitet wurde. Als Credence sich wieder von ihm löste, atmeten sie beide heftig.   
Credence ließ Percival los, um ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er schien zu ungeduldig zu sein, um seine Finger ruhig zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lang, ehe er ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich gab. “Percival”, keuchte er atemlos, “Du hast immer noch zu viel an.”   
Besänftigend hob Percival eine Hand und strich Credence damit über die Wange. “Armer Schatz”, säuselte er halb mitfühlend, halb neckend, “So begierig?”   
Credence warf ihm einen erhitzten Blick zu. “Du könntest mir helfen”, verlangte er pikiert.   
Percival schmunzelte – und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er sich unauffällig verhalten sollte. Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft und ihre Kleidung schwebte von ihnen fort und faltete sich ordentlich auf dem Boden neben ihnen zusammen.   
Credence, der nun vollkommen nackt auf ihm saß, riss die Augen auf und starrte Percival an. “D-du...”, hauchte er atemlos und schüttelte den Kopf. “Du bist doch ein...”   
Percival legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss herunter. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass Credence in einem Haushalt aufgewachsen war, der an Zauberer glaubte und sie fürchtete. Er hoffte, dass sein Zauber Credence nicht verschreckt hatte. “Ich tu dir nichts”, brummte er an Credences Lippen, “Versprochen.”   
Credence ließ den Kuss über sich ergehen und schüttelte dann fassungslos den Kopf. “D-Darum geht es nicht”, hauchte er, “Du... du kannst... Kannst du es mir beibringen?”   
Percival schmunzelte. “Lass uns später darüber reden.”   
Credences Blick wurde verruchter. “Kannst du dir mit einem Zauber selbst die Augen verbinden?”, fragte er schmunzelnd.   
Percival zögerte nicht. Er vollführte einen ungesagten Obscuro und schon hatte sich etwas über seine Augen gelegt und nahm ihm die Sicht. Er war für gewöhnlich nicht so unvorsichtig. Aber ein No-Maj, noch dazu ein junger Mann, der an ihm interessiert schien, würde ihm auch so nicht gefährlich werden können.   
“Und nun fessle deine Handgelenke an Bett”, schnurrte Credence ihm ins Ohr und rieb sich erneut über Percivals Schritt.   
Dem Älteren entwich ein Knurren. “Verruchtes Ding”, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, folgte aber dem Wunsch und spürte dann, wie der Incarcerus sich um seine Handgelenke legte.   
“Faszinierend”, hauchte Credence ihm ins Ohr. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, erschien er Percival nun noch erregter. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand, der in einem Haushalt aufgewachsen war, der Magie fürchtete, sich von ihr derart anheizen ließ?   
Percival bemerkte, wie die zarten Finger sich mit seinen verwoben, während Credence sich nach vorn beugte und seine Hüfte kreisen ließ. Nun, da sie nackt waren, war die Berührung deutlicher fühlbar und weil Percival sich voll und ganz auf seine Sinne konzentrieren konnte, kam es ihm ungleich intensiver vor. Er stöhnte auf, als Credence eine Hand um ihn legte und begann, ihn an der Wurzel zu massieren. Dann verlagerte der Junge das Gewicht, schob seinen schlanken Körper tiefer und kurze Zeit später bog Percival mit einem überwältigten Keuchen den Rücken durch, weil sich etwas Feuchtes, Warmes um ihn geschlossen hatte und ihn in sich aufnahm. Es fühlte sich viel intensiver an, weil Percival nicht sehen konnte, wie Credence die Lippen um ihn gelegt hatte. So konnte er sich nur vorstellen, wie Credence an ihm saugte und ihn dabei von unten herauf ansah. Er hätte es so gern gesehen.   
Ein weiteres atemloses Keuchen entwich ihm, als die feuchte Zunge ihre Kreise um seine Spitze zog, während die Hand ihn unermüdlich an der Wurzel weitermassierte. Eben wollte er sich schon fragen, ob er auf diese Art zum Orgasmus gebracht werden sollte und beinahe bedauerte er es, dass Credence sich nicht selbst beteiligen würde, da hielt der Jüngere inne. Er entließ das Glied mit einem feuchten ‘Plopp’ aus seinem Mund und Percival wartete darauf, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Seine Sinne waren geschärft wie nie. Er hörte jedes Rascheln, fühlte jede Verlagerung des Gewichts auf dem Bett und vernahm das leise Keuchen und das sanfte, schmatzende Geräusch, das ihm verriet, dass Credence sich vorbereitete.   
Ungeduld ließ sein Glied heftig zucken. Es klang verheißungsvoll und er wollte nicht mehr der Einzige sein, der sich in der Ekstase verlor.   
Credence hockte sich wieder auf ihn, positionierte sich über seinem Becken und ließ sich sinken. Percival biss sich unvermittelt auf die Unterlippe, als er fühlte, wie sich etwas gegen sein aufgerichtetes Glied drückte und sich dann, als es nachgab, eng um seine Spitze schloss. Er stöhnte auf, gleichzeitig mit Credence, der einen Moment zu brauchen schien, um zu Atem zu kommen und sich dann tiefer schob.   
“Gott”, hörte Percival ihn hauchen und dann vernahm er ein weiteres hinreisendes genießendes Stöhnen. “Ich-ich hatte ge-gehofft...", keuchte Credence und verharrte auf Percival. Es war eng, sehr eng. Percival wurde schwindelig von dem Gefühl. Obwohl er für gewöhnlich nicht dazu tendierte, zu früh zu kommen, fühlte er nun doch, dass sich die Anspannung so schnell in ihm aufbaute, dass er ruhig in den Bauch atmen musste, um sich zusammenzunehmen.   
Credences Inneres lockerte sich ein wenig. “... gehofft, dass du... so gut bestückt wärst, wie du aussahst”, beendete er seinen Satz atemlos.   
Percival lachte leise und mit rauer Stimme. “Und?”, fragte er neckend nach, “Zufrieden?”   
Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Credence sich mit einem Ruck ganz auf ihm niederließ und sich eng um ihn spannte.   
“Mehr als zufrieden”, seufzte Credence fast schon verträumt.   
Percival schmunzelte geschmeichelt. Als er den Jungen das erste Mal hatte laufen sehen, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie eines Tages hier liegen würden. Auch, weil ihm bewusst war, um wie vieles älter er war. Dass Credence ihn dennoch begehrte, streichelte sein Ego.   
Allerdings hatte er nicht allzu viel Zeit, sich darauf etwas einzubilden. Denn nun, da Credence so weit geweitet war, dass Percivals Glied problemlos in ihm Platz fand, begann er, sich zu bewegen. Er hob und senkte sein Becken. Erst machte er es langsam, als würde er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen wollen und Percival begann, den Rhythmus bereits zu genießen.   
Doch dann veränderte Credence den Winkel, ließ sein Becken zwischendrin kreisen und sank schneller und härter auf ihn herab, und das, was bis eben noch ein träges Genießen gewesen war, wurde bald der verzweifelte Wunsch nach einem Höhepunkt und danach, dass der Junge nicht vorher aufhörte.   
Er tat es nicht. Credence schien ebenso begierig zu sein, wie Percival. Unermüdlich hob und senkte sich sein Becken, untermalt von seinem hinreißenden Stöhnen und Keuchen. Er wimmerte jedes Mal, wenn das Glied in ihn hinein glitt und Percival ahnte, dass er bewusst seine Prostata anvisiert hatte.   
Percival wünsche sich, er könnte Credence sehen. Aber das hier zu fühlen, war schon mehr, als er sich eh erträumt hatte, also versuchte er, stattdessen dankbar zu sein.   
Wieder und wieder durchliefen ihn Wellen der Erregung und ließen ihn erschaudern. Credence hatte einen schnellen Rhythmus gefunden, in dem er Percival um den Verstand brachte, während er ihn ritt. Wären Percivals Augen nicht verbunden gewesen, hätte er sie jetzt geschlossen. Zu groß wuchs die Erregung, als dass er sich zusammennehmen konnte. Er stöhnte selbst immer mehr, fühlte die Anspannung in sich wachsen, spürte, wie sein Glied noch weiter anschwoll, ehe er sich schließlich endlich entlud, heiß und tief in Credence spritzte und dabei ein atemloses Stöhnen von sich gab.   
Credence wurde nicht langsamer. Er reizte ihn mit seinen Bewegungen weiter, während Percival den Orgasmus durchlebte, und schließlich zog er sich so eng um Percival zusammen, dass diesem einen Moment die Luft wegblieb.   
Ein hohes Wimmern ertönte, dann fühlte Percival etwas Heißes, das seinen Bauch benetzte und schließlich verlangsamte Credence das Tempo. Bis er schließlich ganz zum Stillstand kam.   
Percival konnte ihn heftig atmen hören. Er bewegte eine Hand, so gut es mit den Fesseln ging, und seine Augenbinde löste sich in Luft auf. Percival schaute zu Credence hinauf, der flach atmend, mit roten Wangen und glasigem Blick zu ihm hinunterstarrte.   
“Nun?”, fragte Percival schmunzelnd. Seine Stimme klang heiser. Er räusperte sich, ehe er mit einem weiteren Zauber den Incarcerus löste und die Arme hinunterzog. “War es das, was dir vorschwebte?”   
Credence erwiderte das Schmunzeln lächelnd. “Es war besser”, hauchte er verträumt, beugte sich nach vorn und legte sich auf Percivals breite Brust.   
Das Kompliment schmeichelte Percival. Er legte die Arme um Credence und drückte den erschöpften Jungen an sich.   
Es dauerte nicht lang, da war Credence eingeschlafen. Und Percival folgte wenig später. 

~*~ 

Als Percival am nächsten Morgen erwachte und Credences schlafende Gestalt neben sich liegen sah, brachte er es nicht über sich, ihn zu obliviieren. Er hatte es vorgehabt. Hatte ein klein wenig egoistisch sein und ihn für eine Nacht haben wollen, um ihn danach alles vergessen zu lassen. Aber Credences schwarze Locken umrahmten sein feminines Gesicht auf eine märchenhafte Weise, seine dichten Wimpern lagen auf den leicht geröteten Wangen und Percival konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich bereits von all dieser Schönheit zu verabschieden. Nicht nach allem, was sie getan hatten. Nicht, wenn er die leise Hoffnung hegte, dass sie es wieder tun könnten.   
Also begann er den Tag damit, Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen, was ihm Credences Sympathie noch zusätzlich einbrachte, und verabredete sich mit ihm für ein weiteres Treffen.   
Er würde ihn dann obliviieren. Was war schon dabei, es einen weiteren Tag hinauszuzögern?   
Aber aus dem einen Treffen wurden viele. Sie sahen sich im Park, gingen gemeinsam essen, ins Kino oder trafen sich direkt bei Percival zu Hause. Und am Ende verdrängte Percival den Gedanken daran, dass er Credence würde obliviieren müssen, so sehr, dass er schließlich gar nicht mehr daran dachte.   
Wenn Credence zugegen war, hielt er seine Magie zurück. Er zauberte nur, wenn es nötig war (oder – und daran erkannte er, wie sehr er Credence verfallen war – wenn Credence sich im Bett einen Zauber wünschte, der ihr Liebesleben anheizte und ihn noch weiter erregte). Warum also jemanden obliviieren, mit dem man schon beinahe eine NoMaj-Beziehung führte? 

Dann begannen die Angriffe des Obscurus überall in der Stadt. Menschen wurden getötet, Häuser zerstört und was geheim gehalten werden sollte, drängte mehr und mehr an die Öffentlichkeit. Die Sicherheit der Zauberergemeinschaft stand auf dem Spiel, also musste Percival mehr arbeiten und konnte Credence weniger treffen. Er erschien an jedem Tatort, befragte die Zeugen, obliviierte sie und half beim Wiederaufbau der Straßenstriche, die der Obscurus verwüstet hatte.   
Die Präsidentin sprach die höchste Gefahrenstufe aus. Und weil damit die Regeln, wie man sich NoMajs gegenüber zu verhalten hatte, verschärft wurden und weil Percival sehr wohl bewusst war, auf welchem dünnen Eis er sich bewegte, weil er sich mit einem NoMaj traf, der von seinen Fähigkeiten wusste, konnte er es schließlich nicht mehr länger hinauszögern.   
Er verabredete sich schweren Herzens mit Credence zum Essen.   
Sie würden sich nett unterhalten und gegen Ende würde er ihn mit hinaus auf die Straße nehmen und ihn obliviieren.   
Percival bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie er selbst sich fühlen würde. Credence war ihm mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als er sollte und das machte jedes weitere Treffen für beide umso gefährlicher. Er fürchtete, dass man Credences Gedächtnis ohnehin verändern würde, wenn man herausfände, was er alles wusste. Da wollte lieber Percival derjenige sein, der es tat.   
Als sie sich trafen, berichtete er von dem, was geschehen war.   
Credence wusste kaum etwas über die Zauberergemeinschaft, weil Percival ihm seine Fragen stets nur sehr knapp beantwortet hatte, aber er schien zu begreifen, wo das Problem lag.   
Und als sie das Essen beendet hatten, ließ er sich von Percival hinausbegleiten. Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal, ehe Percival den Zauberstab hob und ‘Obliviate’ murmelte.   
Und als an diesem Abend der Obscurus erneut ausbrach und einen Stadtteil nicht weit vom Restaurant verwüstete, wusste Percival, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Er hatte Credence davor geschützt, in die Schusslinie zu geraten, wenn Percival sich dem Obscurus stellte. Wenn kein NoMaj ihn zurückhielt, würde Percival sich besser auf den Fall konzentrieren können. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

**Author's Note:**

> der zweite Teil folgt voraussichtlich Ende Januar


End file.
